Always
by Kisa The Author
Summary: Inilah kata-kata cintaku yang sesungguhnya. Sedikit, namun mengakar kuat di hati. Agar aku tetap setia di sisimu. /Chara X OC/ chapter 1: Akashi X Yuna/ First chapter for Yuna Seijuurou.


**Hai, kembali dengan Kisa. Kali ini Kisa coba bikin drable soal pair punya Kisa, plus AkaYuna untuk Yuna Seijuurou sendiri. Mau dijadiin OC, tapi Kisa ga berani karena ada orangnya beneran ^^**

 **Jadi mau ndak mau harus bisa ikut fangirling sama orangnya, hehehe~~**

 **Yuk, cus aja ke fanfictnya ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

1.

Yuna Seijuurou dan Akashi Seijuurou itu punya nama yang sama, tapi sayangnya beda marga. Tapi, Yuna tetep dipanggil Yuna, sedangkan Akashi bisa dipanggil Seijuurou, Sei-kun, Akashi, dan Akashi-kun. Yuna mah ngalah aja karena Yuna sayang sama si abang :)

2.

Yuna punya mata yang senada dengan mata kiri si doi. Bahkan dua-duanya sama-sama mata emas. Apakah Yuna mempunyai mata Emperor Super? Tidak, tidak, Yuna bukanlah gadis sakti yang dapat melihat masa depan seseorang. Karena yang bisa melihatnya hanyalah Akashi, dan itu pun mutlak.

3.

Yuna golongan darahnya O. Akashi golongan darahnya AB. Sebenarnya kedua golongan darah itu kalau jadi pasangan sangat mustahil. Tapi karena Tuhan berkehendak, apa sih yang ngga?

4.

Akashi itu kalau bertemu teman yang lain wajahnya datar kayak triplek dan jarang senyum. Tapi kalau sedang memandangi Yuna sedang melukis mawar kesukaannya, dia akan menyunggingkan senyum lima senti ke atas.

5.

Bagi Akashi, Yuna itu seperti Ibunya. Karena rambutnya sama-sama merah, hanya bedanya mata Ibunya itu merah. Namun, itulah yang membuat ia betah bersama gadisnya.

6.

Pernah suatu hari mereka bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Waktu itu pas ada acara ulang tahun sekolah dan Yuna disuruh membantunya dalam memilih warna panggung. Mereka berbeda pendapat dan tidak mau mengalah. Sampai-sampai kata-kata kasar keluar dari Akashi secara tak sengaja. Yuna pun menangis dan mogok bicara hingga H-4. Bukannya Akashi minta maaf duluan, malah Yuna yang minta maaf.

7.

Sejak saat itu, Akashi jera membuat Yuna menangis dan langsung memeluknya erat-erat karena takut meletus. Meletus hatinya.

8.

Setiap istirahat, Akashi dan Yuna pasti ke atas buat makan siang bareng. Kadang -atau seringnya- Akashi pamer kemesraan di depan anak buahnya dengan meminta Yuna menyuapkan makanannya ke dia. Anak buahnya pengen banget garuk pagar saat itu juga, tapi apa daya sang kapten jauh lebih mengerikan kalau memberikan hukuman pada mereka.

9.

Yuna sering ketiduran pas pelajaran terakhir di hari Jumat. Entah kenapa, padahal hari Kamis sering tidak ada kegiatan ekskul. Namun, setelah diselidiki oleh Akashi ternyata Yuna sering begadang untuk mengerjakan tugas matematika minat yang berjibun. Terlihat banyaknya kertas coretan penuh angka yang tertindih oleh kedua lengan Yuna saat tidur.

10.

Akashi mengakui bahwa Yuna cukup pintar, bahkan nilai akademisnya diatas rata-rata. Kalau Akashi sering di peringkat satu paralel, maka Yuna berada di peringkat sepuluh besarnya. Itu menandakan bahwa Yuna sangat rajin dalam belajar.

11.

Kalau mereka sedang jalan-jalan, Yuna sering minta jalan ke supermarket untuk belanja kebutuhan rumah tangga yang dititipkan dari Ibunya. Akashi tidak keberatan, karena pas sore harinya dia bisa ngapel sepuasnya dengan si doi di pinggir sungai sambil bergandengan tangan.

12.

Ah, lanjut soal acara ulang tahun sekolah. Setelah selesai acara, Akashi dan Yuna langsung buru-buru ke ruang UKS untuk tidur. Maklum kelelahan. Tapi, tidurnya itu loh satu kasur. Dan Yuna dengan leluasa menggunakan dada Akashi sebagai bantal dan Akashi dengan leluasa menggunakan Yuna sebagai guling.

13.

Akashi pernah sekali cemburu pada Yuna. Karena waktu itu dia pernah melihat Yuna bercanda tawa dengan seorang laki-laki dari klubnya sambil membawa peralatan lukis ke ruang klub. Lalu, saat mau menjemputnya ia mendengar pernyataan cinta dari laki-laki itu. Awalnya, Akashi ingin melabraknya, tapi keburu diselip sama Yuna. Yuna langsung bilang kalau ia sudah punya kekasih. Dan Akashi pun menghela nafas lega.

14.

Si laki-laki pun menerimanya, tapi masih ngotot ingin mencoba kencan dengan Yuna. Saat itulah Akashi masuk. "Akulah kekasihnya, masalah?". Si laki-laki menunduk malu dan langsung keluar ruangan.

15.

"A-Akashi-kun..."

"Tak apa, dia tak akan mudah sakit hati hanya karena mengetahui status kita,"

Akashi mendekat dan meraih beberapa helai rambut panjang Yuna. Dan mencium rambutnya."Hanya aku yang bisa memilikimu,"

16.

Yuna tahu bahwa Akashi itu sangat posesif. Tapi, ia cukup nyaman karena ia merasa terlindungi karenanya.

17.

Saat ulang tahun Yuna, Akashi sengaja memberi kejutan yang berbentuk teka-teki matematika dan tes penalaran. Ia tahu Yuna bisa mengerjakannya karena ketika mengerjakan soal tes potensi akademik di bimbingan belajar, Yuna dapat mengerjakan hampir semuanya dengan benar. Setiap ruangan diberi soal dan tiap jawaban tertulis di sebuah karton besar yang menempel di jendela dengan enggunakan kuas dan tinta hitam. Yuna harus berlari dan mengerjakan soal disetiap ruangan di gedung siswa hingga laboratorium.

18.

Dalam waktu empat puluh lima menit, Yuna berhasil mengerjakan semuanya dan Yuna bertemu Akashi di gedung seberang gedung siswa. Dari situ, semua lampu ruangan tempat ia mengerjakan teka-teki menyala dan membentuk sebuah kalimat, 'Sweet Seventeen, Yuna'.

19.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yuna. Semoga kamu makin pintar belajarnya, makin berbakti pada orang tua, sukses, dan sehat selalu. Serta..."

Akashi mendekati Yuna dengan sebuah kue tart yang lilin angka tujuh belasnya menyala.

"...cita-citamu tercapai. Tiuplah,"

Yuna terharu. Dengan linangan air mata, ia meniup lilin itu sambil mengaminkan do'anya. Ia memeluk erat Akashi sambil menangis bahagia.

20.

"Terima kasih...terima kasih...Akashi...hiks...-kun,"isaknya.

Akashi membalas pelukannya, meletakkan kue tart di meja terdekat. Lalu, mendorong Yuna untuk bisa bertatapan dengannya. Ia berikan sebuah kecupan sayang di kening gadis itu. Lalu memeluknya lagi.

"Ya...selamat ulang tahun ya, sayang."

21.

Pada saat mendekati ujian kelulusan, Yuna dan Akashi sudah berkurang frekuensi bertemunya karena mereka berbeda kelas. Yuna makin berkutat dengan belajarnya, begitu juga dengan Akashi. Masing-masing sibuk dengan persiapan masuk universitas dan ujian nasional.

22.

Disaat jenuh belajar, Akashi selalu menelpon Yuna. Meski terkadang hanya percakapan singkat, tapi itu cukup untuk melepas rindunya. Dan tiap mau mengakhiri pembicaraan, Akashi akan selalu bilang, "Berjuanglah dan aku mencintaimu selalu,". Dan itu sukses membuat Yuna merona berat saat itu juga.

23.

Ketika ditanya Yuna akan masuk fakultas apa, ia menjawab ingin masuk farmasi. Akashi cukup terkejut saat mendengarnya. Tapi, ia hanya bisa tersenyum mengiyakan keinginan Yuna untuk masuk farmasi.

24.

Setelah melewati ujian nasional, Yuna bertemu Akashi di halaman belakang. Akashi memberikan sebuah kotak hitam yang cukup mencurigakan untuk Yuna. Namun setelah dibuka, isi dari kotak tersebut langsung membuat Yuna membeku.

Karena isi dari kotak itu adalah sebuah cincin rubby untuk pertunangan mereka berdua.

25.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak saling melupakan hingga membuat cincin ini kehilangan arti bagi pemakainya," Akashi menyelipkan cincin itu di jari manis kiri Yuna.

"Aku akan menunggu dan berusaha setia selalu padamu. Ingatlah, kau milikku dan itu mutlak,"tegasnya.

"Tapi, bila yang ditakdirkan bagi kita itu berbeda, maka jangan kau kembalikan cincin ini padaku. Teruslah simpan untuk dapat dijadikan kenangan yang bisa kau ceritakan pada keturunan selanjutnya. Agar ia tidak perlu mengulangi hal yang sama seperti kita,"lanjutnya.

Dengan terisak, Yuna membalas,"Kuusahakan untuk tetap setia padamu hingga hari dimana kita bisa bertemu lagi, Akashi-kun. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Aku ingin terus bersamamu. Selalu..."

Mereka pun berpelukan dan sebuah ciuman perpisahan pun membekas di bibir masing-masing.

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
